


Take What You Need

by theladyhathaway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, allura does not have a dynamic, klance mention, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyhathaway/pseuds/theladyhathaway
Summary: Shiro could use some help, and Allura is more than happy to provide it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quebeckany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quebeckany/gifts).



> i've returned from the ether to bring you shallura smut. not klance with side shallura, this is shallura with a klance mention. oorah. 
> 
> this is the filthiest thing i've ever written. ever. this is porn, my guys gals and nonbinary pals. porn.
> 
> i wrote this as a gift to my darling becky (@slutty-suga on tumblr) who is the light of my life and the main reason i'm going to hell. 
> 
> yeah, this is omegaverse but there are no omegas actually involved, and everything is enthusiastically consented to. allura doesn't have a dynamic/is not the "omega" in this situation.

Allura, as one of two non-human sentient beings in the Castle of Lions, found herself fascinated by the humans and their strange secondary gender dynamics, and was slowly picking up on each of the paladins’ dynamics. As far as she’d learned, the level on which an individual’s dynamic affected them began in late adolescence and increased until it peaked in the late twenties and early thirties. Which meant that the trio in their late teens- Keith, Lance, and Hunk, were only beginning to feel any effects of their dynamic.

Most significantly, Lance, the only omega of the three, had gone into a heat recently. Considering Lance was only eighteen himself, the heat itself had only consisted of an increase of irritability, sleepiness and hunger. That and a general refusal to be anywhere Keith, an alpha, wasn’t. What was interesting was Lance still insisted he hated Keith, but Allura was pretty sure Lance didn’t even realize how close he’d stayed to the alpha during that week and a half. It was plain Keith was blissfully oblivious as well. It wasn’t enough to trigger a full rut in Keith, but he certainly didn’t seem to mind Lance hanging around him so much. Pidge and Hunk, both betas, experienced little at all due to their dynamic, and Pidge, who had presented only in the last few months, was so young that she wouldn’t have been affected for years to come even if she’d been an alpha or omega.

Thus, no one had really been affected by Lance’s heat. It would be several years before they did; plenty of time for suppressants and dampeners to be found or synthesized.

No one, that was, except for Shiro. Shiro, the only full-grown alpha male on the ship. At one point early in Lance’s heat, Lance and Keith been so busy bickering that they’d turned a corner and run smack into Shiro and Allura. Allura had watched Shiro’s nose flare and his broad chest expand as he took in Lance’s scent. He’d involuntarily put out a steadying hand towards Lance’s shoulder but snatched it back within a span of a few seconds. Allura doubted that Lance had even noticed. She’d watched as Shiro gave his head a little shake and ran a hand down his face as they’d walked on, and she tried to resume their conversation about maintaining a course to the next Galra station that stayed within a certain distance of a stretch of Balmera, should the castle crystal need replacing again. But she could tell Shiro’s mind was elsewhere.

As the days wore on and Lance’s heat progressed, Allura alone seemed to notice the changes occurring in Shiro’s daily behavior. He was… not himself. He wasn’t exactly a reserved man, but the few things he’d said recently had a strange muted edge of aggression to them. He picked at his food, and went on more perimeter patrols than usual. Allura would have sworn she’d even heard an irritated growl rumble in his chest whenever the other paladins started bickering loudly in Shiro’s presence. Little things that normally he’d let go or ignore, now became irritations. And three days after Lance’s heat seemed to have ended, Shiro hadn’t come down to breakfast, claiming illness. Coran and the other paladins had accepted the excuse readily, agreeing that Shiro worked too hard anyway, good for him to take a sick day.

 _Men_ , she thought scornfully to herself. They all didn’t seem to realize that Shiro, like all other humans, was as affected by his dynamic as any other. Perhaps they thought he was above it. But if this was the first time in nearly a year and a half he was spending a prolonged amount of time around an omega in heat… it might well trigger the rut that had slumbered in him for so long. As the argument at the table increased in decibels and threatened to become a full-on food fight, Allura rose and, unnoticed, left the room.

When she arrived at Shiro’s door, a covered dish of food in hand, she knocked hesitantly. “Shiro?” she called hesitantly. “I’ve brought you some food, if you’re feeling well enough. You have to keep up your strength, you know.”

At first, she thought she was going to be ignored. But after a moment the door hissed open and Allura had to rely on years of diplomatic training and manners to hold back a gasp. Shiro looked… very much not himself. He stood in only his form-fitting shirt and pants, highlighting every ridge and valley in his muscular frame, and there was a flush on his high cheekbones. A sheen of sweat covered his face and throat. His eyes, rich and dark and set deep in his handsome face, normally contained a good-natured warmth and kindness; they contained none of that kindness now. Right now, Shiro’s fevered eyes were those of a predator.

“Princess,” he rumbled finally, his voice lower and raspier than usual, sending a surprisingly delightful thrill down Allura’s spine. “Thank you.” He extended a hand towards the dish, and his tone held the suggestion of a dismissal, but Allura tightened her grip on the dish and dared a step forward. Shiro stiffened. “Shiro. I-I understand what you’re going through right now, and I just wanted to ask if there was anything I could do or get you to help you right now, I- hate to see you this way, cooped up in your room, so if there is-”

“Princess,” he interrupted, a shadow of the old Shiro in the gentle way he stopped her somewhat rambling speech, “thank you. But there’s nothing I need right now but to be left alone, so please-”

“Shiro.” She stepped forward again, ignoring the way Shiro flinched. “Please. There must be something, I hate to see you suffer this way-” she bit her lip. She was loath to suggest it, but all avenues to solving this problem had to be explored… “Lance, he is still-”

“No.” Shiro cut her off before she could even finish her thought. Obviously he had thought similarly to her. “Even if… Lance were… _willing_ , I wouldn’t feel right about it. He’s too young for me, in this way. And you’ve seen how he and Keith are around each other…” He trailed off, then reached up to run his flesh hand over his face, his prosthetic in a tight grip around the doorjamb. “Please, Allura…”

Allura had to bite back a shudder at the way her name, that he already spoke so rarely, sounded in that strange new timbre he’d picked up in the last week. She wordlessly held out the plate of food, and he took it with another murmur of thanks and an incline of his silver and black head.

When the door hissed shut again, Allura let out a shuddery breath and had to reach a hand out behind her to brace against the wall. She found herself trembling.

Her species had no secondary genders, no ruts or heats, but her senses were stronger and more sensitive than a human’s. Pheromones and markers meant to be subtly detected by human senses flooded and nearly overwhelmed her Altean ones. A powerful male was a powerful male, no matter what world you were from. From an entirely objective and unbiased point of view, Allura could not deny she was… attracted to Shiro. It would be difficult not to be, she reasoned to herself as she walked back to her own rooms. 

 

…

 

_A pair of strong hands, one feverishly hot and the other ice-cold, grip the undersides of her thighs, dragging her towards him. She lays sprawled naked in the sheets, hands fisting in the bedclothes above her head as he bends from where he kneels between her flung-apart legs to bite and lick her throat. She moans into his mouth as he leans up to kiss her with bruising force, a low snarl continuously pouring from his chest._

_His bare chest, that gleams with sweat and is covered with raised red welts from where she’d dragged her nails along his body before now. She can feel herself getting wetter, almost dripping, as she takes in his powerful form. Desire clouds her mind, makes her throw her legs wider._

_She rolls her hips underneath him and breathes his name, a plea and an invitation, and desperate heat pools in her gut as his snarl becomes more aggressive. He sits back and adjusts his grip on her thighs before throwing one leg over his shoulder and locking the other around his hip._

_He pauses a moment, the snarl ceasing and fucking her with his eyes alone, and licks his lips, pleased with what he sees. His gaze finds the wetness of her cunt slicking down her parted thighs, and the growling picks back up. She tangles a hand in his already ruined hair as he leans down again to nip and suck more marks into her sensitive inner thighs. She sobs out how desperate she is, how wet she is for him, and him alone._

_Finally, his fingers slide home into her slick heat, drawing a symphony of moans and cries from her as he fucks her with his hand, his other hand reaching up to caress and twist a nipple. She could feel the coil in her gut tightening with each thrust of his fingers, wanted it, needed it to snap and send her over the edge again. Oh, she was so close, so close, yes Shiro, there-_

 

Allura’s eyes snapped open with a gasp. She sat up, slowly, her heart pounding. Her short nightgown stuck to her inner thighs, soaked with sweat and… other fluids.  She ran her shaking hands back through her hair. She shuddered at the phantom sensation of having it pulled as Shiro- From behind. She’d wanted it from behind, in her dream. Another gush of heat, courtesy of her still racing heart, surged to her cunt. She exhaled, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. So. A new avenue to save Shiro from himself had presented itself.

 

What Allura now had to decide was what she was going to do about it.

 

This time, when Shiro opened the door, Allura could not hold back a gasp. Gone was the gentle Shiro she knew; a predator had taken residence under his skin. He stood several feet back from the door, braced on his prosthetic hand. His silver and black hair was a ruined mess. Sweat stood out on his muscles, running in small rivulets to the obvious bulge in his pants. Another jolt shot down her spine as she realized there was seed still drying on his lower stomach, the fastening of his leggings loosely done up. He’d been trying to alleviate the rut by himself. More than once.

Even lost in the rut fever, Shiro had restraint enough to grind out, unable to keep the growl from his voice, “What is it, Allura?” She could feel the weight of his burning gaze on her body. She felt naked, even wrapped fully in her thin robe. A low noise rumbled from his chest as his eyes caressed her curves and edges, and she felt another gush of arousal between her legs, slicking down her thighs. She was still wet from her dream. She knew he could smell it on her. 

“Please, Shiro,” Allura breathed as she allowed the belt of her silk robe to loosen and fall away, exposing the smooth brown skin of her breasts and stomach to the cool castle air, “Please. Let me help you. I choose this, I offer this freely; I- I want to help you, Shiro. I _want_ you.”

Shiro’s broad chest was heaving as he took in the sight of her. The smell of alpha male in rut was nearly overwhelming and making Allura quite literally weak in the knees. She knew in this state he could smell her, smell how wet and wanting she was for him. Even having given her verbal consent and standing before him all but naked, Shiro’s expression was still torn. She could see how badly he wanted her, and decided to take matters into her own hands. The swell of respect and affection in her chest at his obvious struggle to do the right thing, despite what he so desperately wanted, decided her more than she already was. She would not have him suffer this way when there was something she could do to alleviate it.

She reached out and took the balled fist of his human hand into her two, gently unfolding and spreading his fingers. He made a low noise of pleasure even at the light touch, and a part of her was smug at being able to please him so easily. The low noise turned into a rumbling growl as she placed his hand on her breast, full and warm and heavy, her nipples peaked with want. She held his hand to her breast with one hand, then reached out and placed her hand on his crotch, stepping in close, rubbing at the bulge gently. She looked up into his face, his dark eyes nearly aglow with lust, and murmured, “Take what you need from me, Shiro. You’ve suffered long enough. You can let yourself feel this, have this. _Take what you need from me_.” As she spoke, she gripped his wrist and moved his hand down over the smooth planes of her abdomen until their hands reached the hot slickness of her sex. She let out a low soft moan, and that broke him.

Shiro yanked her hard against him with a feral snarl, and she moaned at the feeling of his mouth and teeth on her throat. She felt him turning them, shutting the door, and pushing her against the wall opposite the door in one smooth movement, still licking and nipping up and down her throat, jaw and shoulder. Rubbing his scent on her, marking her in the most primal way possible.

He pushed her robe the rest of the way off her before lifting his face briefly to growl in her ear, “I’ve thought about this before.” Shiro lowered his face again to sink his teeth back into her throat, pulling another hitching moan from her. He answered in a snarled, “I’ve wanted this for so long,” and she proceeded to melt into his arms as he began to circle her entrance and nub. His fingers found their way into her cleft and began to thrust into her, thumb still rubbing her clit, and she scrabbled for a grip on his broad shoulders as she threw her arms around him and sobbed out a desperate, “ _Yes_.” It was not gentle or sweet, it was an alpha wanting his mate as loose and open and receptive to him as possible before he took her. But neither Allura nor Shiro was interested in tender love-making.

Shiro bit at her collarbones and sunk lower against her to nip his way down to her breasts, pulling one peak into his mouth with his teeth and the other roughly twisted by the hand not currently inside her. Allura had lost all control of the sounds pouring from her mouth, she was so lost to the heady pleasure of being fucked against a wall by Shiro’s fingers. He somehow knew exactly where to rub and press inside her to make her scream. She could feel her impending climax in the pooling heat in her gut, and wrapped her arms tighter around him as she moaned his name. Shiro pulled back with one more long lick up her throat to grip a handful of her voluminous hair so he could pull her head back. He quickened his pace, and growled out, “Come for me, baby,” pressing his forehead to hers, eyes open and hungry to watch her go to pieces against him. Allura _screamed_.

When she came down from the high, Shiro had pulled his fingers free of her and was making purr-like noises, still low and rumbling in his chest, as he nibbled at her throat and laced his back hand into her hair to pull her head back so he could kiss her. She moaned against his mouth and he snarled in return, swallowing up all her sighs and needy noises. Allura made no protest when Shiro straightened and pulled away from the wall, keeping her in his arms as he kissed her feverishly, his tongue thoroughly exploring her mouth. She locked her legs around his waist and rutted her hips against his, knowing he could feel how hot and wet he made her against his crotch as she sighed, “Please, Shiro, now- I need you-” She ran her hands over and through his hair as he walked them easily to his bed, the smell of sex and need thick and heady in the air.

A single continuous snarl poured from his chest as he nearly threw her down on the bed and pulled back to pop the fastening of his pants the rest of the way open, allowing his length to spring free, and shucked the pants off entirely. Allura, wondering what had come over her and unable to hear past the rushing in her head, found that she insatiably needed to know what the pearlescent beads of precum rolling down the underside tasted like, what the fullness of his cock would feel like her mouth. So she leaned forward and took him lightly in hand, wondering at the hardness and fierce needy darkness of his flesh. Parting her lips and delighting in the rumbling moan that resulted, she licked lightly at his tip before taking him into her mouth. She could barely fit him halfway in before the stretch at the back of her throat became uncomfortable. She pulled back, a thread of saliva connecting her full mouth to his cock for a moment and looked up at him, smug at the destroyed look on his face. “I need to be inside you, Allura, please,” he rasped. She smiled and leaned back on her elbows, then deliberately spread her legs for him. “Come on, then,” she purred.

The vibrations of Shiro’s snarls were likely palpable throughout the ship as he lowered himself back down on top of her and rutted his length against her impossibly slick entrance. He licked up her neck again and bit into the juncture of her throat and jaw, “Can I… Is it… safe?” he breathed. Immediately aware of what he meant, she reached down to grab his ass and ground against him eagerly. “Yes,” she responded breathily, “it is. I synthesized several types of contracep-” Shiro cut her off with another bruising kiss. Gods, she wanted it. She wanted him to climax inside her, fill her up and make her his. She knew what happened when an alpha came inside his mate, and she _wanted_ it.

The timbre of his snarling changed, and he pressed down even harder against her and then, oh sweet gods, he was inside her. She felt so _full_. Allura was not so young in Altean years to not have had lovers before her world ended, but none had ever been so well-endowed as Shiro was. He pressed fully into her and by the time he bottomed out, she was already close to a second climax. Everything was too much and not enough simultaneously. She needed more, needed it now. She voiced this in a near sob and Shiro’s response was to bury his teeth in the juncture of her shoulder and her neck and pull out, to savagely pound back into her. Allura screamed again as Shiro set up a brutal pace that would have been punishing had she not wanted it so badly. She came a second time, and a third, before Shiro’s panting had become uneven and the pace of his thrusts erratic. Allura spread her legs wider, trembling with the effort as he continued to rail into her, and sobbed that she needed him, needed him to come inside her, wanted him to _knot_ her, please, _Shiro, please_.

Even still riding the aftershocks of the third orgasm, she could feel a fourth building as he bent to suck one of her nipples into his mouth and nip at it, making her shriek, releasing it only to pant into her chest as he continued to fall apart.

Allura could feel what was coming, feel it growing and catching on the rim of her entrance as he fucked her, and she wanted it, needed that stretch and pull, wanted him entirely inside her, as much as possible. As she sobbed and screamed through her fourth orgasm, Shiro shoved himself into her to the hilt, and she let out another cry as she felt his knot swell to its full size and lock them together, and then he was coming, snarling through teeth he sank into the skin above her collarbone, his cock twitching and spurting his hot seed inside her. The hot sweet blackness of sensory overload pulled Allura down into its depths.

 

When she came back to herself, she found herself lying on her side, comfortably snuggled under the covers, against Shiro’s chest. She smiled up at him and he smiled back, expression fond. His rut was by no means over, the knot still pressed hot and firm inside her was testament to that, but the rut fever had broken. A few more days of ridiculous sex and the rut would be over. Allura had no problem with that. Coran could handle the castle himself for a few days, and with the fever broken, she was confident Shiro could hold himself together long enough to fight should something come up. She cuddled closer to him, and let herself drift off in his arms.

 

…

 

It was early in the morning after the fourth day of Shiro’s rut, and Allura woke slowly. She stretched luxuriously and rolled over carefully, not wanting to displace Shiro’s arm from where it rested over her shoulders. She savored the dull burn of delicious soreness as she moved. Shiro still slept beside her, and she took the quiet moment before he woke to lightly trace the features of his face.

 

She liked him very much, she knew that before all this had happened, and respected him for the strong leader and the genuinely good person he was. Studying his features in the soft cool light of space, Allura realized how easy it would be to fall in love with him. She watched as his eyelashes fluttered, and he came awake.

 

He blinked, taking her in, then reached out to gently brush her hair back from her face. She smiled. “So, another round, or should we go find some breakfast?” she teased lightly, not sure what mood she could expect from him. He smiled gently in return, and Allura’s heart fluttered in her chest.

 

“Breakfast would be nice.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro's rut progresses, and allura is really enjoying her life choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i know i said "a week or two" last time, but i have now finally returned, over a month later, to bring you more shallura omegaverse porn. didya miss me? 
> 
> sorry this took so long, i've been swamped with college and honestly forgot about this for a while. whoops!
> 
> ((a word about the timeline: i know chapter 1 ended with a morning, but chapter 2 begins with the following morning, of day two of shiro's rut. edits will be taking place. i need a beta. sigh.))

Allura was awoken by the unique and singular pleasure of a very skilled foot rub. She blinked her eyes open, purring with delight, and found Shiro, wearing nothing but the pants she’d found him in the night before, at her feet, one small brown foot being masterfully kneaded by his large hands. She stretched lazily, feeling a rush of heat in her core at the sight she took in. Shiro’s eyes were on hers, still lowly lit with lust and want as he watched her, and he made a low noise of pleasure himself at seeing her awake and happy at the method he’d chosen to wake her. Her lips curled in a slow smile. “Good morning,” she murmured, her voice raspy from all the screaming, she remembered happily, that she’d done the night before. She found her torso and the very tops of her thighs still covered by a tangled sheet, but despite being mostly exposed, she was glowingly warm.

“Morning,” he replied, his voice low and deep in his chest, as the foot rub became a calf massage. She let out a deep sigh that morphed into a low moan, and watched Shiro let out a pleased rumble of approval as she bit her lower lip, letting it slowly pop out from between her teeth. He growled. She stretched again as Shiro continued his work, a low melody of pleased growls and purrs pouring from his chest as she sighed and moaned in unabashed response to his hands as they slowly worked their way up her leg. She could feel lazy wetness already beginning to form in her core.

Allura absently surveyed the state of the room as she blinked drowsily, already being lulled back to sleep by the warmth of the bed and the low pleasure of Shiro’s hands. The room, larger than the other paladins’ but still small compared to her suite of chambers, was littered with clothes and the bed was an absolute mess. The low table next to the bed caught her attention, as did what was on it: an arrangement of covered dishes. She pulled in a breath through her nose, and smelled breakfast.

Shiro, seeing where she was looking, murmured, “That showed up outside the door about an hour ago.”

Allura gently and reluctantly pulled her leg from Shiro’s grasp to roll over and uncover one of the dishes, fully aware she was exposing her lovely backside as she moved, and reveling in the low snarl of want that emanated from Shiro’s chest. She ignored him and examined the contents of the dish she’d uncovered. The recent exploration of a nearby planet had uncovered several species of edible fruit-like plants, and they were sweet and juicy and delicious to the delight of everyone in the Castle of Lions. They filled the dish now, and Allura reached to select one, when a hand suddenly caught her own. She turned, surprised, and found Shiro had moved up the bed to hover next to her now, eyes still aglow with a different kind of lust. “Please, allow me.”

Oh, Allura was beginning to love human alphas and their instincts. She leveled a pleased look at him, before rolling back over and settling back against the pillows, the sheet slipping away from her breasts as she moved. He snarled again and leaned down to press a hot kiss to the skin between them and for a moment Allura wanted to forgo breakfast entirely and just have him again. She could still feel the phantom stretch of his hot length inside her, his weight on top of her, his mouth against her throat and breasts-

Shiro’s eyes were dark with lust as he lifted his head to meet her stare, both of them breathing heavily. The low rumble in his chest became words, and he growled out, “I made last night about me. Let me make today about you. Let me please you. I want to be the one to please you, in all possible ways.” Gods, that was so… how did her humans put it? Hot. It was hot. She remembered reading, in a database she’d had Pidge download from one of her many Earth files, that alphas were fastidious about making sure their mates were taken care of. Human omegas reveled in it, in being taken care of and pampered and physically pleasured until they passed out by their alpha’s need to please them and take pleasure in them. Allura was no omega, but she was certainly not going to turn down a little pampering.

So she settled back and drew one leg lazily up towards herself, letting Shiro see and smell how aroused and pleased she was indeed by his ministrations. He snarled approvingly, chest expanding as he breathed in the scent of her arousal, then picked up the bowl and plucked a piece of fruit from it. He held it to her lips with his flesh hand, and Allura bit into it, letting her tongue brush against his fingers as she licked up the juice. His eyes grew impossibly darker as he watched her lick her lips and deliberately miss several drops of juice, letting them run down her chin and drip onto her breasts.

Several pieces of fruit later, she purred, “Oh dear, it seems I’ve made a mess.” She arched her body and tipped her head back in an obvious and lazy invitation, and the constant purring rumble in Shiro’s chest reached a new crescendo as he took her in. Still, despite the enormous bulge in his pants, he continued to feed her and rumble out his pleasure at taking care of her. There were only three more pieces in the bowl, and Allura sighed as he fed them to her, one hunger sated as another threatened to take over her entirely. She wanted him again, now. Wanted him inside her, and she knew he could tell, from the way his eyes were locked onto the slick folds of her sex revealed by the fallen sheet.

She settled even further as he placed the bowl back on the table, and sighed, “Oh, Shiro, you haven’t had breakfast yet.” She lifted her leg even farther up, and smiled, biting her lip again. He let out a real snarl, lips curling back from his teeth, as he bent possessively over her, taking her hips into his hands and pressing his nose into the crease where her hip met her thigh.

She moaned as he began to mouth and press hot kisses and nips into her skin, the blood rushing to the apex of her thighs. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, and when his tongue made its first slow drag around her outer labia, she gasped. A moment later her was delving past them to lick and suck her dripping core. She nearly shrieked when brushed a nip against her throbbing clit, and did shriek when he pressed his tongue inside her, fucking her with it. She was immediately overtaken by a haze of pleasure, sucked down into it uncomplainingly. She testified to his skill with his mouth with a symphony of wails and sighs and shrieks, all generally one form of his name or another.

Her climax was easy, shattering, and whole-body. She sobbed out his name as it hit, her hands buried in his already ruined hair, and melted into the bed. A few moments later, she slowly opened her eyes to find him watching her with a pleased, predatory smile gracing his face. His mouth was wet with her fluids and she shuddered as he picked up his shirt, but before wiping his mouth, rumbled out a purr of, “Breakfast was delicious,” and licked his lips.

After throwing the shirt back to the floor, he crawled back up the bed to nestle against her back, and she leaned into him happily, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, tugging gently at the tangles as he pressed possessive kisses and licks against her throat and jaw and shoulder, purring like the pleased lion of a man he was. It was several blissful and quiet minutes of lazy touching before Allura became aware of the hard bump gently rutting against her behind. “Mmmmm,” she sighed, tipping her head back to allow Shiro more access to the sensitive skin of her collarbones and throat. She pressed her ass back against him encouragingly, and he nipped at her throat in response as he lightly wrapped one arm around her hips to hold her in place as he continued to fuck against her ass. “Shiro,” she whined. “Shiro, now, please, I want you. Inside me.” As she spoke, she lifted one leg and placed it behind his own, opening herself, still slick and wanting from before, to him. He snarled, and briefly let go of her to reach down and rub his hand against her, testing her slickness and openness, while his other brushed against her ass as he shimmied her pants down enough to allow his cock to spring free.

Without preamble, he pushed fully inside her with a grunt. “Oh, baby,” he moaned as she cried out at the feeling of being so full so quickly. He snarled, more to himself than her, “Oh, you feel so good on my cock.” He bit the back of her neck, and she meowled loudly like a cat in heat, unashamed and needy. “Shiro,” she hissed, “ _move_.”

And move he did, sliding out slowly to just as slowly press back in, licking and sucking her neck and holding her hips possessively to him the entire time. “Mine,” her snarled out into the spot behind her ear, thrusting back in as he said it. “Mine, mine, _mine_.” With the hand not holding her hips, he reached up underneath her torso to grip her breast in his hand, toying with her nipple and kneading it as he fucked her. She mewled again, on the verge of over-stimulation from her previous orgasm as he fucked her loose wet hole, so wet, only for him. She told him this, wailed it, and he snarled his approval in a few low words: his mate, his beautiful mate. His. 

Words continued to pour from his mouth as he fucked her, slowly, self-assuredly. He was going to make her come, as only he could, as many times as she could stand. Only he could please her like this, only he, and no one else. His rumbles grew louder and he began to fuck her harder and harder, but no faster, as she moaned and mewled and wailed her agreement. Each thrust into her was a sign of possession, of dominance, a word echoing unspoken between them with each hot push into her.

_Mine, mine, mine._

_Yours, yours, yours_.

 

-

 

A few hours later found Allura half asleep underneath Shiro, completely fucked out with barely the energy to lightly run a hand through his snarled ruin of hair as he slept atop her, much less get up and move around. She’d lost count of how many times they’d both come the last round, but she remembered nearly passing out from overstimulation again just earlier. Finally, their ridiculous combined stamina had given out and he’d knotted her again, and collapsed atop her, falling asleep immediately. If he were anyone else, and this been any other time, she would have been insulted, if not upset with a lover falling asleep on top of her as soon as they found climax, but given how well he’d taken care of her and how many times she’d come, she couldn’t bring herself to be anything but contented with him.

As she traced the muscles of his back with the fingertips of her other hand, still in a haze of drowsy pleasure and not really thinking about anything, she considered the merits of dragging herself up and taking a bath. A bath would be nice, to relax her tired muscles and wash away the stickiness that came with almost twenty-four Earth hours of intense love-making. She shimmied her hips slightly, enjoying the feel of Shiro’s knot still deep inside her.

A smile curled her lips, and she was glad for not the first time that day of the strength and stamina her Altean heritage lent her. Her smile grew as she amusedly considered how she had never thought those qualities would be put to use in this _particular_ way, but on a purely scientific level, it was interesting to see that they translated so well to more… _personal_ endeavors.

Another observation Allura had made over the past twelve hours or so that after each climax, Shiro would awaken or settle into an hour or two of easy-going and gentle good-naturedness, beyond his usual calm good humor. It had resulted in several more excellent foot-rubbing sessions and even more whispered sweet nothings and hot kisses against every inch of her skin. It was a time they reveled in each other. But before long the rut would rise again, his touches would grow more possessive and he would again succumb to his instincts, his need to please her and find pleasure in her taking over.

Shiro shifted, and Allura let out a soft gasp as the knot slowly receded, and he slipped free of her. It was enough to make him stir, and awaken, and upon realizing where he was, he immediately lifted himself up and off her. She sighed at the loss of heat and contact until he settled on his side next to her, pressing soft kisses to the marred and bruised skin of her neck in apology as he gently pulled her close. Allura hummed softly in response, lifting her arm so he could nuzzle his nose and mouth against her throat and so she could continue running her hand through his hair. It was odd, how soft both the colors were. She might have expected one of them to be of a different texture than the other, but his hair was all over soft as spun silk, releasing tangles and returning to its usual place on his forehead easily.

Part of her wanted to simply roll over and curl up against his chest and let his rumbling purrs lull her to sleep until his rut roused them both again, but another part that was steadily growing louder really did want a bath. Earlier, with every line of his body pressed to hers, the mingling of their combined sweat and fluids had been nice in its intimacy, but now that they had changed positions and it was drying on her skin, it was less so, cooling in the dry air of the sealed castle.

She changed the slow drag of her fingers through his hair to lightly scratching at his scalp, and murmured, “Shiro?”

He hummed in response and lifted his head, looking at her with eyes fogged with pleasure and growing sleepiness. He surveyed her face with a pleased rumble, taking in her flushed cheeks and marked skin with lazily possessive eyes. She continued lightly scratching his scalp, dragging her nails along his skin, and he made another low noise of pleasure, leaning his head into her hand like a great cat. Which, considering their circumstances, Allura thought dryly, was appropriate.

Her voice still low, she purred, “I rather think I’d enjoy a bath about now…”

He blinked at her and smiled, and said, “As you wish.” And Allura suddenly found herself in his arms, curled against his chest as he maneuvered them both off the bed and carried her into the bathing room. Here his delightful show of chivalry came to a charming stop. Allura laughed at the baffled look on Shiro’s face as he took in Allura’s large bathtub and its many dials and knobs. He set her on her feet, and Allura went about drawing a bath. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she turned to look over her shoulder and confided with a smile, “Altea was a world of great leaders, scientists, traders, and diplomats, but I can’t say we weren’t creatures of luxury as well.” Shiro chuckled, moving to stand just behind her and watch her manipulate the bath water to suit her tastes. She hummed happily as she felt a hand settle on her hair and begin to gently stroke, but turned again to look at him when she heard him make a displeased noise. “What’s wrong?”

Shiro looked embarrassed as he continued to run his hand over her hair. “I- your hair. I messed it up.”

A flush of affection tugged at her heart, and she gently teased, “Well, I do own hairbrushes, if you’d like to atone for this grave sin.”

He let out a _ha_ , and gave a tug on one of the strands before turning to her massive vanity to track down one of her several hairbrushes. A few moments later, as she was running a hand under the water as it slowly heated to her favored temperature, she felt him settle behind her and gently take her mass of tangled and knotted (heh, _knotted_ ) hair into a hand. She sighed happily as he began to carefully brush her silver locks out into their usual smooth and silky state. Allura let out a purr of her own as Shiro’s hands worked their way steadily through her hair. He hummed along with her as he worked, the quiet of the bathing room pleasant with their own soft sounds and the cheery rushing of the water.

“There,” he said finally, “perfect.” To illustrate his point, he carefully ran his fingers through her hair, from the crown to the ends, without a single tangle or catch. She turned, her chest warm with affection, and kissed his mouth. His lips parted eagerly for her, and he reached up to cup the back of her neck with his hand, tipping her head lightly so he could kiss her more easily. She broke away after a few moments, touching her forehead to his, and smiled as she watched his eyes slowly open again, the beginnings of new lust beginning to stir in their dark depths. “Now that it’s brushed, want to help me wash it? And if that goes well, I’m sure we can find other things to do while we’re here.”

A smile only slightly predatory in nature began to curl Shiro’s full mouth. “Your wish is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((did y'all catch the cat jokes. 'cause shiro's a lion? a voltron lion? 
> 
> ...i'll see myself out o.o))
> 
> Edit 3/5: there will be a chapter three at some point, i promise, college has just been kicking my ass recently. give me two weeks, maybe. stay thirsty, my friends ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know this is a literal month late, i am so sorry 
> 
> enjoy the conclusion to shiro's rut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer, since it seems there's some drama going on about allura's age: in this fic, allura is a grown, mature adult who can and does make her own choices.

The first bath had gone so well, resulting in clean hair and several more orgasms for both Shiro and Allura, that after going back to bed for a few more hours, they’d decided another soak in hot water with some of Allura’s extensive collection of delicately scented soaps and bath salts was in order. It was then Allura, her still-dry hair piled on top of her head in a loose bun, took another moment to observe Shiro as he reclined against the sloped side of the tub and dozed in the curling steam, his flesh arm resting over her shoulders and tracing absent-minded patterns on her shoulder blade as she rested her head in the gentle place where his neck met his shoulder, her cheek cupped by the indention of his clavicle. She propped her chin farther up on his collarbone, wondering if she’d ever get tired of looking at Shiro. She admired the flush the hot water and rut brought to his elegant face, the way the light caught in the silver of his hair and brought out blue-purple tints in the shorter black section. She cuddled closer under his arm, her eyes drifting lower as the curiosity so prevalent in her people led her attention to catch elsewhere.

Allura was quite proud of her own athleticism; none of the younger paladins would best her in hand to hand combat or with melee weapons, although it would be interesting to see how Keith’s talent with a sword would develop as time passed. Only would Allura call Shiro her equal, since they’d had several training bouts together that ended with both participants panting and exhausted with no clear winner, which equaled an excellent fighter in Allura’s opinion.

It followed thusly that Shiro had the requisite build of an excellent fighter. Slicked with steam and sweat and bath water, the strong planes of his abdomen and arms shone a light gold in the muted light, and Allura reached out to lightly trace the dips between his pectorals and his abdominals, exploring his silken skin with curious fingers, eyes following their aimless path down his musculature to the intriguing V of flesh that signaled the nearness of one of Allura’s very favorite parts of Shiro’s excellent frame. As her fingers brushed lightly over this plane of flesh, he made a low noise of pleasure in his throat, and Allura looked back up at him through her lashes to find his dark eyes half-lidded, watching her with hazy pleasure, the relaxed array of his limbs hiding the slow growing energy Allura could feel coiling in his core, like a great cat feigning laziness until the moment before the strike. His voice was so low and raspy, she felt rather than heard him say, “Like what you see?”

Her fingers dipping under the water to brush over his thigh, just past the prize at their apex, she hummed just as lowly, “I think I rather do.” Shiro said nothing else, just watched her with the same low-burning pleasure, his lack of instruction or request implying an open invitation to do as she pleased. A sudden thought sending sparks of heat to her lower core, Allura pressed up closer to him, practically on top of him, in his lap, her mouth at his ear and her breasts molding against his side, as she murmured, “I wonder, then, how much you can endure…” Then pulled her face back as Shiro swung his head towards hers, obviously intending to catch her mouth in a kiss. He let out a low growl at her teasing, and she leaned closer into him, breasts pressing more fully against him, and, not letting her lips graze his skin but close enough he would be able to feel the heat of her mouth on his flesh, whispered “Don’t touch me” and let herself slink lower into Shiro’s lap.

She pulled away and sat more upright on his thighs, her weight alleviated by the water, and reached down. He sucked in an anticipatory breath, then released it in a snarl Allura could physically feel on her skin, causing goosebumps as she ignored his growing length in favor of cupping water and sluicing it over her chest, arms, and shoulders, sighing at the fresh warmth of the water on her skin and knowing she’d pay for her teasing later. Allura knew, in all seriousness, regardless of what they’d done before, Shiro would never lay a hand on her without her permission, rut or no rut. He’d proved that the first night. Still, she was genuinely curious to see how long he could hold out without touching her when she had forbid him to.

Allura cupped more water, tipped her face back and let it wash over her face and full parted lips, run off her chin and stream down her lifted breasts, the peaked dark skin of her nipples easily observable. She felt rather than heard another low growl from Shiro, vibrating up from his core. She blinked the water out of her eyes and met his gaze with a coy smile. He hadn’t moved a muscle, had actually descended more fully into his languorous pose, and appeared from the waist up to be rather uninterested. His eyes, however, were lit with black fire, his lips slightly parted as he watched her.

She shifted in his lap, twisting to find a shallow cup on the tub ledge behind her, and fought back a shiver as his fully erect length brushed hotly over her lower belly. Allura hummed, feigning innocence, as she chirped, “I’ve always wanted to give these a try, I can’t imagine what they’ll do…”

Allura emptied the contents of the cup, sweet-smelling pink oils and powders, pressed and shaped into flower petals, into the water where they swirled and dissolved, releasing their mouthwatering scent and, by some small miracle of science, turning the water even warmer and giving it a pleasantly tingling quality where it caressed the skin.

Shiro growled again, longer and louder, as she used the dish to pour more delicate streams of water over her smooth brown skin, closing her eyes and releasing occasional luxurious sighs as the water washed over her skin and the tingles permeated to every inch of her skin that was under the surface, including the quickly dampening slit between her thighs. At this level of sensitivity, Allura knew Shiro could feel her wetness, sense it, despite the water. The intermediate growls had grown into a nearly constant melody of arousal, his eyes nearly burning with desire as he watched her, but he still obeyed her, had not moved a muscle towards her, even as she writhed and sighed in his lap. _Good boy_. 

After only a minute or two of this, Allura could feel the heavy weight of Shiro’s gaze on her skin as he growled, eyes still darkly lit as he openly admired the contours of her body. She bit her lip, shaking her head in wonder, as she met his gaze and took in his desperately aroused state. His length now pressed with useless insistence against her lower belly, his upper body still maintaining the coiled feline appearance of relaxation, despite the lust written in his eyes and the flush on his chest, throat, and cheekbones. As she studied him, fascinated once again with how desperately he wanted her, she settled from half kneeling to fully sitting on his hips.

Allura slid a hand up from the water, tipping her head to one side as she continued to look at him, and brushed that hand up her own belly, enjoying the smooth warmth of her skin, and sucked in a soft gasp as her fingers found the full underside of her breast. Shiro’s expression, carefully blank before, flashed to something like agony, his eyes darting to the movement of her fingers against her breast. She knew her silence and refusal to release him from her command were driving him mad, but still her curiosity won out over both their desire.

She cupped her breast fully in her hand now, toying with it more for Shiro’s benefit- or detriment- than her own, licking her lips and watching him watch her. She gasped again, louder this time, as she took her nipple between her fingers and rolled it, the water still on her hand sending delicious tingles through the little mound as she played with it. Her lips parted in pleasure. “Shiro, you are so very good,” she breathed, “So good. I see how badly you want me, want _this_ -” she ran both hands now slowly down her own body, from her collarbones to her breasts, to the plane of her belly, over the luscious width of her hips, to the spread of her thighs and the gathering heat there. One hand crept over her pubic mound as the other returned to her breast, and Allura sighed again, closing her eyes. “You are so _so_ good, Shiro…” she nearly whined, the fingers of the hand on her belly creeping farther down, Shiro jerking underneath her as she let out a soft cry when her questing fingers found her sensitive and tingling nub. Spreading her fingers had the effect of opening her more to the treated water, producing another soft _ah!_ from Allura as its heat and tingling effect more fully enveloped her slicked sex.

Shiro could no longer maintain his previous air of calm. His heaving chest was even more flushed, the muscles in his arms standing out in sharp relief as his fists clenched on the rim of the tub, his mouth open and curled slightly back from his teeth as he growled and panted, watching Allura pleasure herself in his lap with rapt attention. “Look at you, Shiro,” she gasped, rolling her nipple and rubbing at her clit in lazy circles as she began to slowly rock in his lap, bumping his desperate cock with each movement, “You want me so badly, don’t you? Oh Shiro, you’re so good, listening to me so well. You always do, Shiro, always. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you anymore.” Shiro let out a low moan and bit down on his lower lip, upper body leaning forward as if drawn to her like a magnet to iron, lips parting as if to say something when she whispered, “Can you be good for me a little longer?” and he blinked, rumbling pausing as he swallowed hard, and leaned back against the tub again, running a hand over his flushed face.

Allura whined. “Yes, good, Shiro. So good.” The rocking increased in tempo, Allura more actively seeking a climax now, writhing and gyrating shamelessly against his weeping cock. “You’re so good and so beautiful, Shiro. You-” she whined and tossed her head back, exposing her throat and producing another needy snarl from Shiro as she pressed her fingers up into her own hot wet opening- “You feel so good inside me, Shiro, you take care of me so well. Look at you, everything about you is good. You’re listening so well- Oh Shiro, I want you inside me. You fuck me so well, Shiro, take such good care of me.” Shiro let out a soft noise, agonized and desperate. Allura was openly moaning as she spoke and rocked on her own fingers. It was nice, but not nearly enough.

Part of Allura wanted to throw whatever this was to the wind and just slide down on him- it would be so easy, they were both so desperate and wet- but she also wanted to see this through, whatever it was.

Shiro was leaning forward again, close enough she could feel his hot breath on her overheated skin, but Allura couldn’t bring herself to care now, so long as he didn’t touch her, which he did not. He simply watched, hands twisted into claws, panting his desire into her chest as leaned closer, still not touching her, and tipped his head to one side, his nose in the space between her heaving breasts. Breathing her scent, taking in the smell of her desire and letting loose another round of snarls. She whined again, the need to come coiling in her gut, and gasped out, nearly babbling, “Shiro, Shiro, Shiro- I’m going to come, I want to come on your cock- You’re so good, Shiro, darling, my love, so good. You still haven’t touched me, so good, oh _Shiro_ -” her voice devolved into a wail as she came, rocking desperately through the last shuddery waves as her desperate rocking slowed. Her hands fell back into the water and she opened her eyes with a sigh, her mouth pulling into a pleased smile at the sight of Shiro leaning back again, his head tipped back and his eyes closed, hands in tight fists in the water, as he fought his primal urges, urges telling him to take her, pull her down on his cock and pleasure her himself, don’t let her do it all by herself, fuck her and fill her and make her his again. Allura sat quietly as he fought this battle, pride and affection warm in her chest, and when Shiro’s eyes opened again, two-toned head rolling forward on the powerful column of his neck to take her in, the fire in his eyes was even brighter, now with mingled desire and pride in his success.

Allura gave in, slumped forward, plastering himself to his body, and kissed his mouth open. The spell broken, Shiro’s arms immediately wove possessively around her, crushing her against him, one arm around her shoulders to keep her mouth and other kissable areas where he wanted them, the other going to possessively grip her ass, grinding his thigh into her still-sensitive slit- earning a soft cry from Allura- and his cock against her belly. Allura kept herself pliant and willing in his arms.

He had won: Shiro, an alpha male in rut, had watched his mate pleasure herself naked in his lap, and successfully kept his hands to himself. Her curiosity sated and his willpower proved, it was Shiro’s turn to take what he wanted from Allura. He met her gaze, eyes bright as coals, as he growled out, “I like those petals. I like them very much.” Allura let out a moan as he began to rock and fuck his cock against her belly, feeling herself rousing again already, as his mouth moved from hers to nipping and licking down her throat, more possessive little growls and grunts pouring from his throat. The arm around her shoulders moved up, his metallic fingers fisting in her bun of hair, pulling her head back, as Shiro let out the loudest growl yet, ringing with dominance. _Mine. This one is mine, and no one else’s_. Allura wound her arms loosely around his neck, staying pliant and letting Shiro do as he would to her, trusting him to take care of her as he always did.

The sudden shift in power was heady, and she knew Shiro felt it too, knew how much she enjoyed letting go and trusting her body and most intimate self to him. Still snarling with lust and rutting his cock against her belly, he snarled and now used both hands to grip her ass even tighter, using her to pleasure himself now as Allura sighed and moaned and generally gave voice to every wisp of pleasure that curled through her body. Shiro sat up and used the grip on her ass to push back up to half kneeling, her hands going to balance and support herself on his shoulder and in his hair, as he licked up the center of her abdomen, from top of her ribcage, between her breasts, to the divot of the center of her clavicle. He nipped and bit there for a moment, purring his approval at the faint marks that appeared against the brown of her skin, licking and darkening them even further, making Allura squeak and gasp as the tiny pinpoints of pain combined with the pleasure of his mouth on her skin. Kissing his way back down, slowly now, taking his time, he nosed around her left breast, inhaling again the scent of her arousal before taking her nipple into his mouth, his approving snarl vibrating through her chest as she cried out at the sensation of his hot mouth on her sensitive flesh, his teeth earning another cry as they clamped lightly down, tugging and sucking until Allura was shaking in Shiro’s arms, her hands fisted in his hair and on his shoulder.

After giving the right nipple the same treatment, Allura’s voice was high and quavering, desperate, as she moaned. His mouth open and panting, Shiro leaned up, pressing his forehead to Allura’s as she gasped and shook, eyes open and burning as he watched Allura’s face for every reaction and response to his ministrations, but unable to resist the siren call of her kiss-swollen and reddened lips, pulled Allura in with a hand on the back of her head to kiss her panting mouth, and swallowing all her pleasured noises. Keeping his possessive hold of her backside, he pulled Allura back down, directly onto his impossibly hard and erect cock. They broke the kiss at the same time, Shiro letting out a snarl into Allura’s mouth as she let out a sound more like a sob than a moan. He was so big, so heavy and needy for her and in this position, she could feel his already engorged knot pressing against her where she was flush against his hips.

Giving her barely a moment to adjust, Shiro was fucking her, hard and rough, both hands in a bruising grip on her hips, holding her down on him and rocking his hips up and into her to keep himself inside her, repeatedly bumping that one spot inside her that drove her mad, without a reprieve from the delicious stretch and pressure of his cock grinding up and down inside her.

Then he was kissing her again, rough and possessive, and Allura wound her arms more tightly around his neck, kissing him just as desperately, meeting him movement for movement as he fucked her. Allura was so wet, so turned on, she fretted he might slip out of her. She clamped down as best she could, anything to keep Shiro inside her. Shiro’s hands were bruising on her skin, the growls and snarls pouring from his throat responding to and harmonizing with her wailing moans and cries. It was good, it was so _so_ good.

She could sense it, sense both of their climaxes coming- hers was so close, so close- gods, she was going to come, going to come on Shiro’s cock, and she wanted him to come inside her, knot her again—she sobbed as much while Shiro’s hips pistoned his cock in and out of her, the wetly delicious sound of skin slapping skin making her even wetter as Shiro snarled nonsense responses into her neck, how good she felt on his cock, how gorgeous she was, how good he was gonna make her feel, oh _God, Allura, you’re so hot, gonna knot you and fill you up, mine mine only mine_. Allura gasped as Shiro gripped one of her breasts, groping it greedily as he used the leverage to hold her up even as he leaned back again, watching her bounce on him as he fucked up into her. The way he stared at her, oh gods, Allura could feel it, so close, _so close, so_ -

Allura nearly sobbed with frustration when Shiro suddenly stopped. Gasping, she looked down at him and before she could ask what was wrong, Shiro was surging back up to kiss her again, his tongue opening her pliant and desperate mouth for a moment before he snarled against her mouth, barely breaking the kiss to mumble, “Can’t knot you right in here” before reaching past her to open the drain valve and pull her into his arms as he stood and he stepped out of the bath.  Objectively, Allura knew this was partly retribution for her teasing earlier, but it felt nonetheless like genuine cruelty that for a few agonizing moments Shiro stopped fucking her.

She expected him to take them back to her bedroom, but apparently he was as desperate as she was, which she discovered when Shiro walked them directly backward into the vanity, pressing her back against the fogged mirror and barely sitting her down before fucking his still engorged cock back into her slicked entrance at full force. Allura nearly screamed, might have screamed, but the sound was muffled by Shiro’s mouth on hers, unable to not be kissing her for more than a few seconds. Allura dug her nails into Shiro’s shoulders, gripping his slicked flesh and kissing back with everything she had, clamping down on his cock as her denied orgasm from moments ago resurged and threatened to flood over her. Allura unwound her legs from around Shiro’s waist, spread them as wide as she could, and in tandem Shiro’s arms moved to hook her knees at his elbows, spreading her apart for him.

He broke the kiss again, sucking in a gasp as Allura panted for breath, changing the angle of his cock inside her as Allura babbled, so close to release, looking down to watch himself pound her dripping slit. Seeming entranced by the sight, Shiro rasped out “You look so good on my cock, baby” and lifted his gaze to meet Allura’s, face drawn and intense with his own impending orgasm. Shiro leaned forward again, the growl still present in his voice as he pressed his forehead to Allura’s, two different types of silver hair merging, and snarled out “Are you ready for it? Do you want it?” Allura sobbed out an emphatic _yes_ , and Shiro moved again, his mouth just under her jaw and hot and wet on her skin as he rumbled, “Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want, my princess.”

Orgasm so close, so agonizingly close, Allura sobbed out “ _Knot me, Shiro_.” Another snarl tore from Shiro’s chest, his arms spreading Allura’s legs even wider as he pumped himself in and out of her at punishing pace- it _was_ punishing it was cruel oh gods let her come she needed to come-

There was a barely audible _squish_ sort of noise, and Allura felt herself break in two as Shiro’s fat knot pressed inside her, and he continued fucking her, even after it was in. Allura wanted to scream at the force of the climax that flooded over her, her limbs shaking and her core nearly seizing, but was only able to let out a shrill squeak, her mouth hanging open as Shiro panted into her throat and finally, with a low hiss “ _Allura, fuck_ ,” he came, sinking his teeth into the skin under her jaw, just over the artery, as he did.

Allura shook in Shiro’s arms as he panted through his teeth, chest heaving, both shuddering at the feeling of Shiro’s cock spurting hotly inside her. For a full minute neither of them moved, locked in each other and the feeling of Shiro filling her. Once the moment had passed and Allura’s shaking had begun to subside, Shiro let out a low rumbling purr, licking gently now the bites he’d left on her neck and collarbones, he gently lowered her legs back to the vanity counter, still pressing soft and gentle licks and kisses to the sides of her neck, her collarbones, her shoulders. Allura unwound her arms, shaking with the effort, and left them loosely resting on his shoulders, sighing as Shiro took her face almost reverentially in his hands and kissed her, chastely now, soft warm kisses on her cheeks and eyelids and nose and forehead, rumbling soft nonsense to her as he lifted her, so gently, off the counter and held her in his arms, supporting her entire weight himself. Closing her eyes in hazy contentment, Allura laid her head on Shiro’s shoulder and tucked her face against his neck.

She felt Shiro walk them a few feet away, then back again. He set her back down on the counter, careful not to jostle where they were still so sensitive and connected, and she felt Shiro place a soft towel on her shoulders, drying her off with gentle touches and sweet light kisses, his touch methodical even on her breasts and her lower body- one type of hunger sated, Shiro’s only desire now was to make sure Allura was as comfortable as possible until they separated. Leaving her dozing against his chest, Shiro quickly dried himself down as well, then gently picked up again and walked them into the bedroom.

There was a little juggling and awkwardness as they figured out how to get two exhausted and intimately connected bodies in a comfortable position in the bed, but eventually Allura sighed contentedly as Shiro wrapped his arms loosely around her from where he spooned her, pressing kisses against her hair and humming more nonsense that had Allura nodding off almost immediately. He sighed, and pressed his forehead against the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. “Are-are you all right?” he said softly, genuine concern pitching his voice low. She hummed, and lifted her face so he could see her smile and meet his gaze as she said, “I promise, I am more than all right, Shiro.” Shiro smiled back, his lovely face sleepy, and pressed his face into her hair. Allura was about to nod off when she felt Shiro laughing almost inaudibly, shaking gently against her back. “What is it?” she yawned, lifting her face again. Shiro’s eyes glittered merrily.

“You smell nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for your support, it means very much to me. i hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> if you love me you might leave me a comment and tell me so ^^
> 
> feedback or questions? send them to @exmachinus on tumblr
> 
> i'm going to go drown myself in holy water now bye


End file.
